


Dreaming of you (As my lover)

by targaryen_melodrama



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Barely an AU but kinda, Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, for a single line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/targaryen_melodrama/pseuds/targaryen_melodrama
Summary: Sooooooo this is kinda my first fic ever (there's this one other one I started two weeks before this one that might never happen - that one's my first).So please leave constructive criticism and let me know if you liked it!Title from FKA Twigs' Two Weeks.





	Dreaming of you (As my lover)

"You okay?" Sam asked.

For the rest of his days, Steve would wonder how he got here.

His best friend - his _boyfriend_ , actually, _God_ \- was laying on his back, slightly panting. Sweat had dampened Sam’s bare chest, his rich brown skin shimmering against cream sheets. Even as he looked up at him, eyes questioning, Sam embodied temptation. 

"I'm good. So good. Just - " It was hard for Steve to gather his thoughts when the object of his affection - and his late night dreams - was underneath him. They both knew what was about to happen, knew how much they wanted it to happen and how good it could be. How good it _would_ be.

Steve slowly ran a hand down Sam's chest, lingering below his navel, and wondered if every person that had ever slept with Sam felt like this.

Lucky. Overwhelmed. Humbled.

He knew it wasn't fair to think of Sam's exes, especially when _he_ was the one straddling him in nothing but navy-blue boxer briefs. Steve had been called possessive before, and previous partners knew he never minded indulging in public displays of affection, but this was different. A few years after college, when they'd both stopped (figuratively) fucking around and attempted to make something of themselves, Steve had watched Sam grow into a man few in this world were worthy of. And Steve couldn't help but want to drive every thought, every touch, every kiss from anybody else out of Sam's body.

More than stripping him of the past experiences that made Sam _Sam_ , Steve wanted to show him how much he longed to be right there with him. How long he'd waited - at times ashamed, mostly lonely and in utter awe of his best friend - to be next to him. To be inside him, so to speak.

As if he could read his thoughts, Sam smiled softly, and thoughts of anybody else melted away.

"Steve?" 

Steve smiled back. He was incredibly lucky, the man in his bed was fucking amazing, and he was going to make the most of their night.

He leaned down to kiss Sam, and a breath from his lips he promised, "I'm right here, sweetheart. Right here."

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo this is kinda my first fic ever (there's this one other one I started two weeks before this one that might never happen - that one's my first).
> 
> So please leave constructive criticism and let me know if you liked it!
> 
> Title from FKA Twigs' Two Weeks.


End file.
